<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I DON'T LIKE HIM || Jikook by xxxchimmi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25454203">I DON'T LIKE HIM || Jikook</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxchimmi/pseuds/xxxchimmi'>xxxchimmi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ARMY - Fandom, ARMY BTS - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, bangtan - Freeform, bottomjimin, bts - Freeform, jeonjungkook, jikook - Freeform, jimin - Freeform, jiminxjungkook - Freeform, jungkook - Freeform, kookmin, minkook, parkjimin, topjungkook</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:27:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,271</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25454203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxchimmi/pseuds/xxxchimmi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Two wealthy men who got themselves into a forced marriage by their strict parents. They hate each other so much and feeling disgusted whenever their skin touched. </p><p>Jungkook is well known as a playboy in the city while Jimin is well known as a cold and mute man. </p><p>How will they get into each other's hearts?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jikook, NamJin, vhope</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. I am not Gay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! I'm from Wattpad. So, I'll just re-publish this book here because Wattpad is fucked up. It's a better version here because I change it to be better? Lmao, idk. Whatever. Enjoy ;)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Jungkook-ah." greeted Taehyung as soon as he entered Jungkook's bedroom and threw himself comfortable on the king-sized bed.</p><p>"What the fuck Tae? Why are you always come to my house at this time?"</p><p>"Not only me okay? All the members are here too."</p><p>"What? Yah, I already rent you guys a free house for each one of you. That still not enough?" asked Jungkook while getting ready for himself in front of the big mirror at the corner of his room.</p><p>"We're good. Just want to chill out here. We don't have an X-box and paid Netflix but you have it, so that's why we're here."</p><p>"Then should I buy them for you guys too? What are you? A baby bird?" said Jungkook with a flat tone while checking himself one last time. He then walked away out of the room leaving Taehyung who now already fell into a fast sleep.</p><p>When Jungkook stepped out of the room, he gasped as soon as his eyes had caught the mess in the living room and as well as in the kitchen. The living room was full of boxes of pizza, beers can everywhere on the floor, controller of the X-box, and there were 3 sleeping wasted men on the couch. He gazed to the side to look at the kitchen and saw the mother of bangtan was busy cleaning the kitchen with a bit of messy hair and a half-sober face.</p><p>"Hyung, I'm going now."</p><p>Jin turned around and looked at Jungkook with his heavy eyes, furrowing his eyebrows.</p><p>"Where? Where do you want to go?"</p><p>The younger sighed lowly, fixing his suit while rolling his eyes and began to walk, "I knew it, you must have forgotten about it. I'm going to meet my parents."</p><p>"Oh yes, right. Alright then, take care. Don't drive like a lunatic Jeon. If something happened I will-"</p><p>"Fine fine." Jungkook quickly blocked the elder from nagging at him and he immediately makes his way to the front door.</p><p>"Remember to behave Jeon! My eyes are everywhere!" shouted Jin from the kitchen, making Jungkook rolled his eyes in annoyed.</p><p>"Fucking exactly like my mom. Wha a bullshit" mumbled him before leaving the house and slammed the door shut.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-***-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"<em>What, Mom? I'm driving.</em>"</p><p>"Jeon, where are you right now?"</p><p>"<em>Can you wait for a little more? We're leaving in Seoul city, there's fucking lots of cars here. You want me to speed up and crash all the cars here? If you want it, I'll do it right away now."</em></p><p>Not like Mrs.Jeon can say anything, she heard the engine of the car on the other side has become louder, as it showed that Jungkook was actually speeding up the car making her eyes widened and starting to get panic.</p><p>"JEON JUNGKOOK!" yelled Mrs.Jeon, she had accidentally raised her voice and makes her husband, Mr.Jeon immediately apologized to the other family. He snatched the phone out from her hand and instantly put it to his ear.</p><p>"Jeon Jungkook." He called out for his son with a strict voice.</p><p>"<em>What dad? I'm almost there. I'm hanging up. Bye!" </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>BEEP!</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Just like that, the phone call has ended before his father could form the next phrase to speak. The parents of Jungkook now began to have uneasy feelings and started to feel ashamed of their son's behavior.</p><p>"I'm sorry, there's a jam in the city. He lives in the middle of the city so he was kinda stuck between cars. I sincerely again apologized." expressed Mr.Jeon towards Park's family.</p><p>Mr.Park let out a deep chuckle, not really mind about it. "It's okay, you don't have to apologize. We completely understand. Let's wait a little more." spitted Mr.Park with full of charms and patience before he eyed his son beside him.</p><p>There was a pretty boy in a blue suit with a white shirt on the inside. The shirt was unbuttoned and it has exposed the boy's chest. Looking hot and good, he was sitting in the middle of between his parents and looks like someone who is introverted. He didn't give any attention to what the elders were talking about. He was just playing with his fingers without saying anything.</p><p>Until at one moment, he felt so bored and excused himself to go to the toilet. And he only received 10 minutes from his strict parents. He rolled his eyes and stood up from his place, strolling away from the table and went straight to the toilet.</p><p>A moment later seem like 2 minutes had passed, the son of Jeon's family had finally arrived with his face showing no guilty at all. He walked towards the table where his family was sitting with a half-smirk on the face, showing no respect at all which caused his father to experience anger even more.</p><p>"Hello, I'm the son of these two parents. My name is Jeon Jungkook." He introduced himself, not forget to form a wide smile and quickly bowed to Park's family. He then took his seat beside his mother.</p><p>"Well, you're right. I admit that your son is very good looking." Mrs.Park complimented Jungkook which has drawn a proud smile on Mrs.Jeon's face.</p><p>"But your son is prettier, I swear," replied Mrs.Jeon between giggles making all the men at the table including Jungkook shook their heads.</p><p>"Well, I'm here now. So, what is it about? Need a business partner?" asked Jungkook while eyeing the beef in front of him. He wanted to eat them as it has already been served in front of him but his mother locked his hand under the table tightly and he looked at her, raising his left brow in annoyance. But he only received a mouth that formed the word '<em>not now</em>' from his mother, making him rolling his eyes in irritated.</p><p>Mr.Jeon cleared his throat and took a sip from his sky juice. He looked up to everyone around him and waited for the green light to proceed. As soon as he had received all the nods from them, he carefully jumped his gaze towards his now confused son.</p><p>"Dad, don't give me that look. I know that look. My answer will always be no! HAHA NO. Don't start it." Jungkook chuckled bitterly while shaking his head.</p><p>His father just looked at him emotionless and started to speak without being bothered by his son’s tensed gaze on him.</p><p>"Jeon Jungkook, you're getting married this time. No objection. If not, I'll take away your car."</p><p>"I'll buy another one."</p><p>"I'll freeze your bank account."</p><p>"What?! Dad! What the fu— Ow!!" Jungkook hissed at the sting pain on his right thigh as his mother silently pinched him hard to shut his mouth from swearing.</p><p>He pouted badly while glaring at his parents, "But you can't force me to marry someone that I've never met or in love with. Dad, don't be like this, please? I'm begging you."</p><p>Both Mr. and Mrs. Park were chuckling, seeing how Jungkook was behaving at the time. They didn't bother to say anything to respect the family having their discussion until they finished it.</p><p>"You're going to meet ‘that someone’ later, Jeon."</p><p>"Whatever. I want to see her face first. What's her name?"</p><p>Mr. Jeon was about to open his mouth to correct his son but he paused when his eyes had caught the previous pretty boy; the son of Park's family entering the hall again from the toilet.</p><p>He let his lips formed a smirk. He cleared his throat and broke into a light chuckled, followed by his wife which makes Jungkook looked at them weird.</p><p>"Fucking weirdos.”</p><p>"Jeon!" his mom slapped his thigh for cursing, giving a warning look for the second time.</p><p>"Fine, sorry." He apologized while rolling his eyes. He sighed lowly before brought his eyes up to look at the family in front of him.</p><p>And that was when his eyes met with the boy, who was now already sitting in front of him and he was so confused as he didn’t even realize it. Since when? He thought. He looked at the boy, furrowing his forehead, and was thinking hard because he didn't have any idea who was the boy. The boy didn't even smile or give him a glance which makes him bitterly scoffed at it.</p><p>Mr.Park cleared his throat and looked at his son, faking a smile that Jimin hates to see it the most. "Son, introduce yourself."</p><p>Jungkook examined the boy who was slowly getting up on his feet with no expression applied on the face at all. The boy then looked at him straight into the eyes and began to introduce himself. But the thing is, the boy even told him a nightmare to Jungkook and it makes his eyes widened a lot; his eyeballs had almost jumped out from his eyes.</p><p>"I'm Park Jimin. Your soon to be husband," concluded Jimin shortly and sat back on his seat before lowered his head and started to play with his fingers again.</p><p>"D-Dad?" Jungkook froze, his face almost turns pallid. He looked at his father in disbelief and the elder looked away, not wanting to argue with the son.</p><p>Because of that, he turned to the other side to look at his mother. “Mom!? What is this?” he whined in upset, "Is this a joke? I'm not fucking gay and you know the fact that I am straight. Come on?! You both are my parents! Should have known better than anyone else!" complained him while he didn't even realize that Jimin was staring at him with so much hatred.</p><p>Jungkook's mother ignored his son, didn't even bother to respond to anything that Jungkook was saying and she just looked at her husband—asking for the man to say something. Mr. Jeon nodded to his wife and blow up his gaze straight to his now furious son.</p><p>"Jeon, you'll be marrying him by tomorrow morning at 10. Bring him back to your house tonight. Help him with his stuff. He already brought it here."</p><p>"WHAT?!” Jungkook freaked out, “Dad?! What’s going on?! Why should I marry him?!”</p><p>"I said no objection! You should've known the reason. It's for our company."</p><p>"Fuck that company thing! You're not going to throw your son into a miserable life, right?"</p><p>"Jeon, Jimin is just fine with marrying you. You're going to love each other, believe me." Mrs. Park suddenly interrupted them with her lies, making Jimin snorted in disgusted.</p><p>Jungkook gritted his jaw tightly. He was mad but he still needs to behave with the parent because he also knew those two were coming from a big company too. He tried to form a smile but unfortunately, he can’t. He was so pissed with everything at the moment.</p><p>"But, I'm- I'm not gay" mumbled him and sighed tiredly. He knew it, even though he fights for his right with all his might, he still can't beat his father’s decisions.</p><p>"I'm not gay either." Jimin suddenly voiced out with his stern eyes, looking at Jungkook in disgusted and crept a small smirk. He poked his inner cheeks with his tongue which was (signaling for a blowjob) that has caused Jungkook 100% scrunched his face in disgusted too.</p><p>"Dad, he's a pervert. Save me. I don't want him. I don't like him"</p><p>"Pervert? That's good. I will have a grandson sooner." joked his father causing all of them laughing except for Jungkook; obviously, who was glaring at his father in disbelief.  </p><p>He wanted to punch someone really bad. He felt drunk on his rage. This is so unfair! He tightened his fists under the table. It’s my life so I have the right to choose someone to be married with!</p><p>He gawked back to Jimin and found that the boy was also looking at him with his expression closed up. But it only remained for 4 seconds long before Jimin dropped his gaze back on his laps, ignoring Jungkook who was glaring at him with flares in the eyes.</p><p>"This is not good, fuck.” Said Jungkook.</p><p>"I don’t think so. I think everything's going to be fun baby." Jimin suddenly replied sarcastically which makes both parents looked at him with their surprised faces.</p><p>"Fun w-what? Excuse me, it will be a nightmare for me."</p><p>"No, that will never happen. I promise."</p><p>"Just… Just shut the fuck up! No one said you can talk to me?"</p><p>"So what? You're my husband.”</p><p>"OH MY GOD! IT'S DISGUSTING! MOM, PLEASE STOP HIM FOR ME! I DON'T LIKE HIM! I swear I SWEAR. I'M GOING now! I'M GOING." freaked out Jungkook and he instantly stormed out from the place and made his way out of the hall while shaking his head furiously.</p><p>Jimin broke into a low chuckled— poking his inner cheeks again. He stood up from his place and bowed to the parents politely. He excused himself to go and immediately walked straight to the exit, following Jungkook from behind.</p><p>He brushed his hair to the back as he started to feel annoyed, knowing that he'll have to leave his room behind and needs to live with that bastard for the rest of his life. BUT if only the marriage works for him. He didn't care about the marriage, as long as he didn't have to talk with that Jeon. He will act like they don’t know each other, he will do it no matter what.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. I'm his husband</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"This is nonsense. No, this is crap. What the hell is going on with my life now?! Why should I get married to someone who is also has a dick as mine?" babbled Jungkook while he was walking towards his black Lamborghini.        </p><p>"This dick is only perfect for a pussy. Not for a fucking butt— Ugh! Fuck! Just by thinking of it… I want to throw up. Fucking gross." He was about to open the door but his hand stopped when he saw Jimin was walking towards him.</p><p>The boy was smoking, having the cigarette placed in between his lips while his hands were holding his black leather bag.</p><p>"What the hell now? Don't fucking tell me." He mumbled lowly, having his face contorted in disbelief. He already looks super displeased with what was going to happen after this. He pulled his hand back to his side and shoved both of them in his pocket.</p><p>Jimin stopped from walking as soon as his body has already rooted beside the car where Jungkook was standing and he blew the smoke out—lifting his eyebrows in amusement.</p><p>"Oh, a fucking Lambo.” Jimin ran his eyes all over the car while ignoring Jungkook glaring at him, “Hmm, what a good start that I need to sit beside you. Only have two seats,” spitted him and threw the cigarette out on the ground—not forget to step on it. He then blew the half-remaining smoke and he stared at Jungkook boringly.</p><p>"What the fuck are you doing right here?!" Jungkook asked bitterly but only earned a low scoffed from the purple-haired boy.</p><p>"You should be a good son to your father. Poor that old man, his energy has been wasted just like that. He shouldn’t bother to explain everything to a bastard like you." stated Jimin coldly.</p><p>"If you come here just to piss me off, fuck off. I'm not letting a dumbass enter my car. Not in my pleasure."</p><p>"I came here with my parents. So, it’s clear that I did not bring my car here."</p><p>“Oh, come on! What bullshit is that? Don’t fucking test me!" groaned Jungkook, feeling so irritated.</p><p>"I didn’t spit any bullshit. Unlock the damn door right now."</p><p>"I'm getting annoyed right now for goodness sake! You’re fucking annoying."</p><p>"So do you. Now be quiet and be a good driver." Jimin showed his attitude that left Jungkook smoldered with rage before opened the door as soon as the car was unlocked.</p><p>He got himself comfortably into the car and closed the door shut without waiting for Jungkook to enter his own car.</p><p>"He makes it like it is his own damn car. I don't like him, I swear," growled Jungkook madly and also entered the car with his face closed up in annoyance.</p><p>On the way to the house, Jimin pulled out another cigarette from its box and placed it in between his teeth, not realizing that Jungkook was glancing at him with huge eyes.</p><p>"The fuck you gonna do?" Jungkook blurted out while glaring at Jimin but at the same time trying to focus on the road.</p><p>"Eating ice cream," replied Jimin unbrotherly while bringing the window of the car down.</p><p>"You're not allowed to smoke in my car, Park Jimin."</p><p>Jimin stopped himself from lighting up the smoke, throwing his gaze on Jungkook with annoyance can be seen on the face and he pressured his tongue on his cheek in distress.</p><p>"Shut the fuck up. You’re so loud. I need peace."</p><p>"Then don’t do anything that makes me pissed."</p><p>"Can you just keep your mouth shut? Or you want me to help you?"</p><p>"No. Throw that damn thing away right the fuck now."</p><p>"Fuck, you're so annoying. Not like it’s going to blow up this car," uttered Jimin before paying his attention back on what he was doing and slowly lightened up the smoke again.</p><p>"I can't believe you, how many cigarettes do you smoke in one day?”</p><p>"I told you to shut up.”</p><p>“And what will you do if I shut my mouth? You will throw that damn thing?</p><p>Jimin sighed, throwing his head to the back—feeling exhausted dealing with the boy beside him. He slowly turned his head to the side to look at Jungkook with his lazy bore eyes, “No, I’ll suck your dick."</p><p>"What the hell? Don’t talk to me about those shit ever again. You and I are both not gay so stop doing this to me. It’s disgusting."</p><p>Jimin snorted, "Well, I can be gay if I want but maybe not with you. Just by hearing your voice has already made me feel sick. Also, I'm not going to let you take my virginity."</p><p>"Oh, fucking sake! Why are we talking about this right now? Don’t fool me like that, dumbass. You what?” Jungkook snorted, “You're still a virgin? What a funny ass joke—"</p><p>"I'm serious deadass. Now, I'm begging you to stop talking to me. Talking isn't my thing."</p><p>That was how the black Lamborghini fell into silence. Jimin brought his eyes to stare at nothing outside of the window— he didn’t know why does his life are so mean to him. Everything happened; it will always be a bad thing. He sighed while smoking, trying to reduce his tension by himself.</p><p>Meanwhile, Jungkook was focus on driving on the road while his heart was screaming range in anger. He can't even imagine it yet how his life is going to be— having to live with the boy beside him. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>-***-<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Jungkook unlocked the passcode of his luxury apartment room—not bothered about another presence behind him; Jimin who was waiting for him from behind. He hides the passcode key from Jimin with his body and earned a low scoffed from the boy.</p><p>The sound of a beep from the door had echoed the hall; meaning that it has already unlocked. As he was super tired at that time, Jungkook wasted no time to enter the house and let the door hit Jimin's side face hardly making the purple-haired boy hissed a little.</p><p>"Asshole," Jimin cursed lowly before entered the house too.</p><p>Jungkook strolled straight to the living room and the scene in front of him had almost cut his breath out for a second. He witnessed all his best friends were cracking up at one of the movies that they were watching on his big screen of the TV.</p><p>He rolled his eyes before made his way towards them and smacked their head by each one of them and he received their attention right away. Jungkook snatched the remote out of Namjoon's hand and quickly switched off the TV, ignoring the whines and curses from them.</p><p>"Don't you guys have your own damn house?!" scolded Jungkook with a tight face, feeling so damn irritated for the whole day.</p><p>"Chill the fuck out. We're just watching a movie," said Yoongi.</p><p>"Yah, mind your language! He's still a kid." interrupted Jin.</p><p>"Bullshit! I'm 22." Jungkook corrected the elder.</p><p>"Jungkook, language."</p><p>"Whatever. Please leave now. I'm tired and it's already late. Where’s your manner?"</p><p>"What? Late? What the hell? It's 10 Jungkook-ah.” Taehyung protested, leaving Jungkook glowered is pissed.</p><p>"Don't you know the meaning of rest Kim Taehyung? I'm tired. So just get the fuck out right now–"</p><p>"Who’s that?" Namjoon noticed a stranger behind Jungkook.</p><p>Because of that, all the members ignored Jungkook for that moment and quickly threw their attentions on Jimin who was standing there while leaning his body to the wall—eyeing them boringly.</p><p>"Who are you?" asked Yoongi, no sign of friendly in his voice.</p><p>“Is that your roommate?" asked Jin to Jungkook.</p><p>"Hell no. Jeon doesn't like to have roommates. Well, maybe his friend? A friend with benefits?" asked Namjoon which earned a slap from Jin. “Ah! Hyung!”</p><p>"Shut up guys, let him introduce himself." decided Hobi, shutting their mouth off and he gave his smile to Jimin but only received a stern look from the boy.</p><p>"Hello, my name is Hoseok. You can call me Hobi. I'm a dancer."</p><p>"Hi, my name is Taehyung. Call me V. I'm a doctor."</p><p>"Hi, my name is Namjoon. Can call me Joon or Namjoon and I'm a lecture."</p><p>"Helloooo! My name is Seokjin. You can call me Jin. And I'm a detective."</p><p>"I'm Yoongi. Call me Suga but I prefer Yoongi and I'm a producer."</p><p>Jimin nodded—brushing his hair twice to the back. "Interesting. So, you're AgustD?" Jimin asked to Yoongi as soon as the boy finished.</p><p>Yoongi was taken aback, "You know me?" asked Yoongi, surprised that Jimin knew him and earned a small nod from Jimin.</p><p>"Well, that's cool. I'm truly famous then."</p><p>"Famous my ass." snapped Taehyung while rolling his eyes and received a headlock from the elder.</p><p>"Okay, what's your name?" Namjoon raised a brow, waiting for Jimin to tell them.</p><p>Jimin pushed himself away from the wall to stand straight and stepped ahead closer to the members. He rests a straight face, not minding about the death glare that was given by Jungkook.</p><p>"Just tell them your name," whispered Jungkook.</p><p>Jimin looked at Jungkook and snorted, pulling out his smirk that makes Jungkook widened his eyes, almost falling into panic. Jungkook mouth him '<em>fuck you</em>' but he didn’t care at all. He let the corner of his lips quirked up before dropped his expressions into a serious one and looked at the members back with an uninterested look.</p><p>"I'm Park Jimin and I'm Jung–"</p><p>"HE'S A CEO OF PARK'S COMPANY!" Jungkook barged in, suddenly cutting him off while looking so panic that makes all of his best friends looked at him weirdly.</p><p>"What the fuck is wrong with you? Don't interrupt him," told Taehyung and directly earned a cold gaze from Jungkook and he replied the boy with his middle finger.</p><p>Jimin gave Jungkook a lopsided grin and cleared his throat once again before continue to introduce himself while trying to ignore the tensed gaze from Jungkook.</p><p>"Well again, I'm Park Jimin. I'm 24 years old. I'm Jung—"</p><p>"Oh! You're my soulmate then!" Taehyung cuts him off, making him let out a heavy sighed and glared at the boy with his eyes darkened a bit.</p><p>"Ok, I'm sorry. Please continue." apologized Taehyung.</p><p>Jimin rolled his eyes and clenched his jaw tight. "Okay, Park Jimin. 24. CEO. And I'm Jungkook's husband"</p><p>That's it. That was all he said that had caused a mess in the house. All the member's freaks out have made Jungkook exhaled loudly, not knowing what to say to them. He was now palmed his face with his hand and turned around to glare at Jimin with anger stirred within him.</p><p>Taehyung: WHAT?!</p><p>Hobi: What the fuck...</p><p>Yoongi: SO sudden?</p><p>Namjoon: Jungkook-ah.. you didn't say anything to us</p><p>Seokjin: He's married when I'm still not. I'm 27</p><p>Jungkook didn’t know what to say. He only sighed and shook his head tiredly but then he realized that the members were waiting for him to explain.</p><p>"It's my dad. You think I want to marry this bastard?"</p><p>"Yeah, why not? He's hot" replied Taehyung.</p><p>"Thanks," said Jimin to Taehyung.</p><p>"No problem, bro."</p><p>"When did you guys get married?" asked Hobi, looking so confused.</p><p>"Not yet. But we will by tomorrow morning. Now you, show me the room." Jimin darted his eyes to Jungkook coldly.</p><p>Jungkook clenched his fist on both sides, “Listen, I hate him. I repeat I hate him and I don't like him. I don't know who the fuck is he and I hate him so much. God, please just take my life away. I’d rather be dead than having to live my life with this bastard." groaned Jungkook and stormed out from the living room straight away towards his room while still mumbling the same words over and over again.</p><p>Jimin rolled his eyes at the way Jungkook was behaving before gave the members one last glance without even smile or say anything and walked straight towards where Jungkook was heading with his leather bag in his hand.</p><p>"This is gonna be fun," stated Namjoon, and the members were all agreed to him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>